Like a Miraculous Honey
by MadeInClary
Summary: Il suffirait d'un rien pour tout changer et en revenant dans le passé, Ariane et Ella sont convaincues qu'elle arriveront à sauver Alya d'une mort certaine et arranger leur présent. C'est sans compter sur l'effet papillon et les difficultés qui se dresseront devant elles, les poussant dans leurs retranchements. Mais à quel prix ?


**Note de l'auteur : **Bien le bonsoir ! Pour celles et ceux qui ont eu la chance de lire ce début d'histoire sans recevoir de mail de modification de chapitre, bienvenue ! Pour les moins chanceux, j'ose espérer que vous pardonnerez mes centaines d'hésitations qui montrent à quel point cette histoire me divise. Je tenterai de me mettre d'accord, quitte à changer parfois l'histoire, quitte à changer mes plans. J'essaye en vérité de ne pas détruire le peut-être potentiel de mes idées en me rendant malade avec des chapitres à rallonge et un style d'écriture qui n'est pas vraiment le mien. J'aime le drama. En tous cas j'essaye au plus vite de me fixer et c'est pourquoi j'imagine qu'une réécriture de mes chapitres va de pair avec cette idée. Je vais arriver à faire quelque chose de bien, je crois en moi (*l'importance de la confiance en soi).

PS : L'histoire débute pendant la première année de fac de Marinette et je reprends le flambeau de ses souvenirs après Chat Blanc de la saison 3 (qui je pense se passerait plutôt pendant leurs années lycée pour plus de cohérence). Possibilité de spoilers si vous n'avez pas regardé la saison 3 en entier, vous êtes avertis !

**Pairing : **Adrien Agreste/ Chat noir x Marinette Dupain-Cheng/ Ladybug

**Rating : **T, et si jamais, je préciserai les chapitres en M.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Miraculous ne m'appartient pas, seuls mes personnages et mon histoire sont miens. Ô grand désespoir.

**. . .**

**.**

**. .**

**Like a Miraculous Honey : **Prologue

**.**

Un frisson traversa l'échine de Marinette lorsqu'un nouveau flocon vint se déposer sur sa nuque pâle. La gouttelette qu'il forma au contact de la peau chaude de la chinoise descendit le long de sa colonne et elle resserra plus fortement son manteau, râlant à voix basse de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une écharpe. Le mois de décembre était rude et les rues étaient complètement enneigées. Le verglas qui couvrait l'asphalte semblait la narguer tandis qu'elle avançait prudemment.

Elle papillonna des cils, se retenant d'ouvrir la bouche et de recueillir sur sa langue un nouveau flocon comme elle le faisait enfant. Au lieu de ça, elle pinça le bout de son nez rougi et froid en essayant tant bien que mal de le réchauffer. Tentative vaine puisque ses mains n'étaient pas moins gelées. Les battements de son cœur palpitèrent quand elle passa devant son école de stylisme et elle osa glisser un regard vers la fenêtre qu'elle savait appartenir à la section "Modèles". Elle sentit alors sa sacoche s'agiter et elle l'ouvrit sur une Tikki malicieuse qui profita que la rue qu'elles traversaient fut dénuée de monde pour venir se glisser dans le col de sa veste.

«Tu ne disais pas hier que tu avais fais ton choix, Marinette ? souffla le kwami, espiègle.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Tikki. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai dis, mais il reste mon ami,» marmonna la brune en rougissant légèrement.

Le tintement de rire de la petite créature tira un sourire embarrassé à Marinette qui n'appréciait pas vraiment que son kwami se moque d'elle et de ses nouvelles résolutions.

«Tu n'as pas peur de lui déclarer tes sentiments ? demanda la petite créature à pois pour changer de sujet. Après tout, tu as hésité près de trois ans pour Adrien !

-C'est différent avec Chat... Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi et je sais qu'il aimerait aussi Marinette.»

Un sourire plus confiant étira les lèvres de l'étudiante et elle laissa volontiers la chaleur lui monter aux joues quand elle repensa à l'expression, il y a quelques années de cela, d'un Chat Blanc purifié. Son regard tendre, heureux de la retrouver, et par-dessus tout, aimant. Et il savait qui elle était. Et ils s'étaient aimés même si elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Puis tout avait disparu. Sauf la certitude qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Alors elle avait fait son choix, qui ne lui avait pas paru évident tout de suite mais qui à présent semblait clair, et après mûre réflexion elle s'était promis d'en informer le principal concerné le soir même.

Pour l'heure, elle consulta sa montre et accéléra le pas. Elle qui n'avait pas désiré prendre le métro le regrettait légèrement tandis que de la buée sortait de sa bouche à chaque soupirs. La projection d'Alya ne débutait que dans une dizaine de minutes mais elle lui avait promis de venir plus tôt pour la rassurer et lui donner du courage. Après tout, il y aurait tous leurs amis, beaucoup de professeurs, certainement encore plus de parents et même si elle ne doutait pas de la prestance de sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'un peu de bonnes ondes ne lui feraient pas de mal.

Son téléphone vibra alors dans sa sacoche et elle ralentit progressivement le pas, fouillant dans cette dernière pour ne pas rater l'appel. En voyant le visage souriant de Nino apparaître à l'écran, elle décrocha rapidement, déjà stressée de s'être trompée d'heure, de lieu ou même de date. Elle avait beau faire des efforts et avancer dans la vie, Marinette était toujours définitivement maladroite.

«Ne me dis pas que ça a déjà commencé ? souffla la brune, dépitée, en décrochant l'appel et en portant son téléphone à son oreille. Le rire du jeune homme résonna alors et elle se détendit instantanément.

-No stress Mari, je t'appelais juste pour savoir où tu en étais. On a reçu un message groupé, il y a pas mal de lignes bloquées avec la neige et on s'inquiétait.»

Une ombre rougeoyante passa rapidement devant les yeux de l'étudiante et elle acquiesça lorsque Tikki lui fit signe d'avancer et de ne pas rester plantée sans rien faire au risque de réellement arriver en retard. Cette dernière retourna se réfugier au chaud après un hochement de tête reconnaissant de la part de Marinette qui se remit en route, toujours au téléphone avec Nino.

«Pas de soucis, j'ai préféré venir à pied pour éviter ce genre de problèmes. Je serais là d'ici cinq à dix minutes. Alya va bien ? demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle se doutât de la réponse.

-Elle est excitée comme une puce ! Mais je crois qu'elle est aussi un peu stressée. Après tout c'est son projet de six mois qu'elle va présenter devant une assemblée de jurys. Mais tu la connais, elle est confiante.»

Un sourire orna le visage fin de la chinoise qui approuva bêtement dans les airs d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Puis décidant qu'une fois avoir rassuré Nino, elle n'avait plus besoin de se congeler les mains, elle mit fin à l'appel en promettant de se dépêcher. Enfonçant sa tête dans le col de sa veste, Marinette pressa le pas.

**.**

Un grand brouhaha d'applaudissement vint accueillir le visage souriant d'Alya. Au fond de la salle, Marinette tapait dans ses mains avec entrain, ignorant les coups d'œil répétés d'Adrien. Quand elle était arrivée, sa meilleure amie ne tenait plus en place et tâchait de remercier tous ses amis d'être venus. Loin d'en être étonnée, la brune s'était contentée d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Rose qui avait emménagé avec Juleka, de féliciter Alix pour la victoire de son tournois de roller professionnel et de plaisanter avec Nino sur le comportement enjoué de l'apprentie journaliste.

Puis était venu le moment de saluer Adrien.

Adrien et ses satanés cheveux blonds qu'elle avait mille fois rêvé de caresser durant toute son adolescence, son regard vert pétillant qu'elle n'osait jamais affronter plus de quelques secondes, et son sourire aimable en toutes circonstances... Toutes ces qualités qui ne l'avaient rendu que plus inaccessible à ses yeux. Et puis le visage de Chat Noir lui était apparu et il semblait qu'elle n'avait plus pensé qu'à son coéquipier. Marinette ne sut si être certaine de ses sentiments pour le super-héros lui avait donné de la force mais elle s'était avancée conquérante vers son amour de jeunesse et lui avait offert un sourire plus franc avant de lui adresser quelques mots.

«C'est super que tu aies pu te libérer pour venir voir Alya. On te voit moins en ce moment,» déclara la jeune femme avec une pointe de regret bien qu'elle se fustigea mentalement ensuite. Moins elle le voyait et moins elle pensait, ce qui n'était pas si mal.

Loin de connaître le fond de sa pensée, le blond lui offrit un sourire contrit.

«Je n'ai pas une seule seconde pour moi. Rien que pour cette petite soirée j'ai dû annuler une séance photo. Ce qui n'a pas plu à mon père, tu t'en doutes.»

Marinette hocha la tête, pensive. Elle savait qu'Agreste père n'était pas un tendre avec son fils et que les années qui passaient les séparaient de plus en plus mais elle se demanda si son emprise sur Adrien aurait un jour une fin. Supposant qu'elle n'aurait la réponse à cette question que lorsque ce jour béni arriverait, l'étudiante se contenta de détourner les yeux et de laisser planer entre eux un silence inconfortable. Elle ne savait que dire, que faire et Tikki qui était revenue se réfugier dans sa sacoche ne pourrait la conseiller que lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle. Alors silencieuse, elle observa l'estrade qui mettait en valeur ceux qui présentaient leur projet et ignora les coups d'œil répétitifs du blond qu'elle sentait sur son visage, applaudissant joyeusement l'entrée d'Alya et riant des sifflements de Nino et de ses frénétiques "C'est ma copine les gars !".

Fut un temps où ses pommettes seraient devenues cramoisies sous les deux orbes émeraude du jeune homme mais en vérité, elle ne pensa plus qu'aux quelques heures qui la séparait de sa ronde de super-héros et le visage de son coéquipier imprimé dans son esprit lui fit oublier ses doutes. Adrien Agreste était son passé et Chat Noir, elle l'espérait, son futur.

**.**

Marinette souffla sur ses mains quand ils furent tous dehors. Le ciel était recouvert d'un long manteau sombre et les quelques étoiles qui parsemaient cette profonde étendue se dissimulaient derrière la fumée opaque des cheminées. Derrière elle, les rires de ses amis orchestraient la symphonie des chats de quartier et des bars animés un samedi soir.

«Tu étais mal placée pour me dire qu'on ne se voit plus tout à l'heure.»

Loin dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand la voix d'Adrien retentit près de son oreille. Ses pommettes se teintèrent d'un joli rouge coquelicot quand elle se retourna vers lui et qu'elle constata qu'ils étaient vraiment très proches. Proches au point qu'elle put remarquer les quelques taches de rousseur qui parsemaient le bout de son nez et constellait discrètement sur ses joues. Toussotant, Marinette se recula légèrement pour reprendre contenance mais ne put empêcher ses balbutiements.

«Qu-... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle la gorge sèche.

-Eh bien, nous sommes dans la même école, et je te vois tous les matins. Nos salles respectives sont en face.»

La brune mordit férocement sa langue avant de rétorquer une bêtise et hocha simplement de la tête, donnant raison à Adrien.

«Certes.»

Une lueur d'amusement vint illuminer le regard émeraude du blond qui visiblement ne remarquait pas le malaise de son amie. Ou alors l'avait-il remarqué et s'en jouait ? Marinette ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde le blond flirter avec elle. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de remercier intérieurement les rues de Paris de n'être éclairées que par des lampadaires aux tons chauds. Sous la lumière ambrée, son visage cramoisi était atténué et la fraîcheur l'empêchait de fondre. Au loin, elle croisa le regard encourageant d'Alya et décida de l'ignorer. Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre ?

«On devrait manger ensemble, à l'occas'.»

L'étudiante tiqua à sa proposition et détourna le regard, préférant le fixer sur ses mains serrées devant elle, maigre protection du froid, que sur le visage enjoué du blond. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver tout un déjeuner face au garçon. C'était toujours plus facile de faire taire ses doutes quand ils étaient entourés d'amis ou séparés par un couloir. Son cœur se mit à battre plus frénétiquement quand elle comprit que le cheminement de ses pensées n'était pas normal. D'ici quelques heures, ce serait bien à un autre qu'elle avouerait ses sentiments et la proximité soudaine d'Adrien n'en était que plus perturbante. Elle ne voulait pas se mentir à elle-même. Mais comment pouvait-elle exprimer ses sentiments avec clarté ? Une part d'elle continuait d'espérer, comme une habitude, les rapprochements d'Adrien tandis que l'autre n'attendait plus que ceux de Chat Noir.

«Marinette ?»

La dite Marinette sursauta et revint à elle quand elle sentit une pression sur son bras. Ses deux prunelles vinrent se poser sur la main du blond qui enserrait son poignet avec douceur, comme soucieux de ne pas la perturber dans ses pensées et ce furent les gloussements peu discrets de Rose et Alya qui lui ramenèrent les pieds sur terre. Le visage assombri, la jeune femme se détacha de la poigne du garçon et elle marmonna un piètre « pourquoi pas » en s'éloignant, profitant du fait qu'ils soient plusieurs pour ralentir la cadence et signaler à Nino qui la questionnait du regard qu'elle devait passer un coup de fil et qu'elle les rejoindrait un peu plus tard à l'appartement de sa meilleure amie.

Après un sourire de son ami, ce dernier enserra un peu plus la taille de l'apprentie journaliste et le petit groupe marcha tranquillement, mettant une distance avec Marinette qui se mit de dos. Soupirant pour se donner contenance et passant ses mains fraîches sur son visage brûlant, elle entrouvrit sa sacoche, laissant sortir une petite boule rouge à pois noirs.

«Oh Tikki, pourquoi faut-il qu'il se mette à être aussi adorable quand je décide de réellement passer à autre chose ?»

Comme peu atteinte par une histoire qui durait depuis le collège de sa porteuse, Tikki gloussa et vint se poser contre la joue froide de la brune, lui apportant son soutien.

«Peut-être que tu n'es pas réellement certaine de tes sentiments pour Chat Noir ? Tu ne devrais pas te précipiter si tu as des hésitations Marinette !» glissa avec bienveillance son kwami de sa voix fluette.

Il sembla alors tout d'un coup à Marinette que son corps n'était plus soumis au froid mais qu'il bouillonnait tant son cœur et sa raison bataillaient. Les paroles de son amie résonnaient en elle mais elle ne trouvait pas la force de les assimiler et d'en faire une conclusion. Comment pouvait-elle rejeter ses sentiments pour son coéquipier seulement parce que son amour de jeunesse décidait de lui porter une attention qui plus est, totalement désintéressée ? Non, elle était simplement perdue mais tout irait pour le mieux. S'apprêtant à répondre, elle fut coupée par Alya qui courait vers elle et Tikki se réfugia dans son sac avec un discret glapissement. Surprise, Marinette offrit tout de même un sourire un peu forcé à sa meilleure amie qui reprenait son souffle face à elle.

«Je retourne chercher mon sac à l'école ! Mes clés d'appartement sont dedans, ria-t-elle comme si elle se rendait seulement maintenant de sa maladresse. Les autres sont partis jusqu'à l'immeuble, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !» puis elle rajouta, revenant sur ses pas. «Profites-en pour te rapprocher du beau blond qui ne t'as pas lâchée du regard de toute la soirée.»

Marinette s'enflamma alors et n'eut pas le temps de démentir les dits de sa meilleure amie que cette dernière se remettait à courir, manquant de glisser sur une plaque d'égout. Interloquée, la chinoise secoua la tête, requinquée, et se pencha discrètement vers son sac.

«Je sais ce que je dois faire,» adressa-t-elle ces quelques mots avec plus d'assurance à son kwami avant de se mettre en marche vers son groupe quelques mètres plus loin.

Resserrant son manteau, l'étudiante ferma les yeux, frissonnant quand elle sentit quelques flocons se déposer sur ses paupières discrètement maquillées et le bout de son nez rougit. Elle aurait aimé partager ce moment avec son héros à elle mais se contenta de compter les heures qui les séparaient et d'imaginer à quoi pouvait-il bien penser à cet instant même.

**.**

Les yeux de Marinette suivirent la trajectoire de cette sphère rougeoyante qui traversa l'immensité charbonneuse. Elle crut un instant qu'un feu d'artifice avait lieu à quelques kilomètres de là et elle croisa le regard sceptique de Rose avant qu'une immense explosion ne vienne les paralyser.

Assourdissante, un nuage de fumée s'éleva en panache dans le ciel et déjà les rires étaient remplacés par un silence étouffant. Le souffle coupé, la brune qui avait bousculé Alix en reculant écarquilla les yeux quand une nouvelle boule de feu fusa à toute vitesse sous leurs yeux, cette fois-ci un peu plus près d'eux. Paniquée, Marinette enserra avec force ses oreilles, atténuant le bruit de la détonation qui retentit lorsqu'un bâtiment fut touché et explosa, ébranlant le sol. Puis ce fut une doucereuse pensée qui vint la glacer, s'insinuant sournoisement dans son esprit. Les appels de Nino qui demandait si tout allait bien semblaient loin, comme un faible bourdonnement sonore et ses yeux, résolument fixés sur la longue trace blanche dans le ciel, n'arrivaient pas à réagir. Puis elle croisa le regard d'Adrien.

Une nouvelle fois.

Et alors l'horreur se peignit sur son visage et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

«Alya...» souffla-t-elle.

Le blond sembla comprendre et son visage blêmit. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle pria alors que ce qu'elle pensait ne soit pas arrivé. Quelle était la probabilité que ce soit ce bâtiment qui fut touché ? Quelle était la probabilité qu'elle y soit seule et sans défense ? Quelle était la probabilité... ? Les prunelles assombries de son ami renforça son sentiment de détresse et, sans hésiter, Marinette se rua en direction de l'école de journalisme, courant de toutes ses forces et priant pour que rien ne soit arrivé à sa meilleure amie. Au loin, elle entendit les cris de Nino et de Rose qui ne devaient pas comprendre, qui comprendraient vite, mais il serait alors trop tard.

Sauf si elle arrivait à temps.

Accélérant sa course, elle se sentit impuissante à cette vitesse et s'apprêta à se transformer pour aller plus vite mais très rapidement elle comprit qu'Adrien l'avait suivi. Évidemment.

En devenant une héroïne, elle avait affiné son instinct et à présent, ce dernier lui hurlait de ne pas perdre une seule minute. Mais avec Adrien à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de se transformer, il la suivrait forcément. Alors elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que sa meilleure amie se soit réfugiée dans un bar, qu'elle soit en sécurité... Que rien ne soit arrivé.

**.**

Alya frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Son cœur battait encore à la chamade et le froid qui venait s'insinuer au travers de sa veste paraissait tenir à lui rappeler sa maladresse. Les rues enneigées de Paris étaient magnifiques, et elle devait l'admettre, dans sa robe elle l'était également. Mais les deux ne faisaient pas bon ménage et serrant comme elle le pouvait ses bras, elle s'activa à sa tâche. Si elle devenait aussi tête en l'air que Marinette... Enfin, après tout, ça avait son charme et elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué cette soirée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, rouges pour l'occasion, à cette pensée.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva face à la porte du bâtiment, cette dernière -et elle s'y attendait- se retrouvait fermée. Soupirant, la jeune femme resserra son manteau, envoyant un message plaignant à Nino qui lui demandait si tout allait bien, puis décida de faire le tour. Elle n'avait pas le choix de récupérer son sac de toutes manières au risque de devoir annuler sa petite soirée de retrouvailles et de dormir dehors. Rien de bien réjouissant.

Un smiley mort de rire et un bisou encourageant plus tard, Alya rangea son téléphone avec le sourire. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'elle était avec Nino et elle savait qu'ils pensaient sérieusement à se mettre en appartement. Avec deux clés, elle éviterait peut-être ce genre de bourdes à l'avenir ? Coincée devant son école, la jeune femme décida de faire le tour, espérant croiser un concierge qui pourrait la faire entrer. Et c'est avec joie qu'elle aperçut une silhouette plus loin qui semblait sur le point de partir. C'était sa chance ! Courant en sa direction, elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux en arrivant à sa hauteur.

«Excusez-moi ! Je suis étudiante ici et j'ai oublié mon sac à main, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais est-ce que ce serait possible que je cours le chercher ?»

L'homme, les cheveux grisonnant et de longues cernes creusant ses traits, portait un uniforme vert bouteille en matière rigide. Il devait avoisiner les cinquante ans et n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre mais Alya s'en voulut de lui faire perdre du temps. Après tout, il était déjà vingt heures et à en juger les clés dans sa main, il n'avait pas prévu de rallonger son temps de travail. Devant son air suppliant, il lui adressa un regard suspicieux. D'un signe de tête en sa direction, l'homme lui demanda d'une voix méfiante :

«Il m'faut la preuve que vous étudiez ici. Vous avez votre badge ?»

Alya ne perdit pas de temps, fouillant dans les poches de son manteau fourré et, victorieuse, en tira son badge qu'elle fit approuver au concierge qui enfin la laissa passer. Le remerciant, il lui indiqua qu'il l'attendait et elle hocha la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans son école, cherchant les vestiaires de leur amphithéâtre. La chaleur ambiante aurait pu la dissuader de retourner dans le froid mais en consultant son téléphone, elle supposa que ses amis n'étaient plus très loin de son appartement et qu'en l'occurrence, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et puis, elle avait un peu pitié du concierge qui ne devait rêver que de rentrer chez lui au chaud.

Traversant les couloirs aussi vite que ses talons lui permettaient, elle parvint enfin à leur amphithéâtre, évidemment situé à l'autre bout de là où elle était entrée et s'engouffrant dans la salle, descendit les marches jusqu'aux vestiaires. Ces derniers n'étaient, par chance, pas fermés et lorsqu'elle entra, la brune pesta en cherchant l'interrupteur. Alors qu'elle abandonnait et fouillait dans sa poche, un tremblement de terre lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Interloquée, elle s'accrocha comme elle put à une pile de chaises et son téléphone qu'elle avait auparavant dans la main glissa sans qu'elle n'ait pu le rattraper.

Pestant, Alya se baissa alors et chercha à tâtons ses affaires. Elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser son téléphone et son sac et repartir sans rien...

**.**

La fin de leur course arrivait et Marinette en aurait certainement pleuré en voyant se dessiner au loin l'école de journalisme d'Alya. Intacte, cette dernière se dressait fièrement parmi la fumée extérieure, insensible. Marinette n'aurait su dire d'où elle venait, quel bâtiment avait été touché, elle ne voyait que ses peurs s'évanouir et le poids sur ses épaules s'envoler, la sortant de sa léthargie. Sortant précipitamment son téléphone, elle composa le numéro d'Alya et l'appela sous le regard soulagé d'Adrien qui reprenait son souffle.

Il y eu trois tonalités pendant lesquelles le cœur de la chinoise accéléra sans qu'elle ne puisse le refréner et alors la voix de sa meilleure amie retentit et elle laissa un soulagement des plus puissants prendre possession d'elle.

«Marinette ! J'avais fait tomber mon téléphone ! s'exclama la brune à travers le combiné, soulagée elle aussi. Il faut croire que ta maladresse est contagieuse ma belle.»

L'humour de la brune était presque risible au milieu du chaos qui s'emparait de Paris. L'étudiante se détesta de ne penser qu'à la sécurité de son amie et de ne pas laisser ça à Adrien. Le temps passait si vite et une attaque ne tarderait certainement pas, risquant la vie de nouvelles personnes.

«Sors de ton école, tu n'es pas en sécurité. Il y a un akumatisé,» pressa Marinette et sursautant quand l'alarme sonna enfin dans les rues de la capitale française.

Un silence lui répondit et elle entendit pester au loin la jeune femme.

«J'arrive ! » s'exclama plus bas la voix inquiète de l'apprentie journaliste.

Marinette raccrocha alors, se tournant vers Adrien. C'était maintenant. Il fallait lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, qu'elle attendait Alya. Qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir accompagnée mais qu'il était en danger aussi. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent mais sa gorge était enrouée et devant les deux orbes vertes qui la regardaient avec inquiétude, elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger un seul doigt, ni même à s'inquiéter de l'alarme qui continuait de retentir, stridente et insistante.

Puis elle le vit. Il se tenait là, droit et fier au sommet de l'arc de Triomphe, une aura flamboyante l'entourant et les flammes léchant son corps sans qu'il ne s'en incommode. Mais au milieu de tout ça, ce fut son regard. Deux pupilles d'une noirceur charbonneuse. Il semblait aussi mort que furieux. Alors il lui sembla qu'il croisa son regard stupéfait et qu'elle vit à son tour l'immensité du vide dans ses deux pupilles insensibles et froides. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes. Il ne fallut même qu'un dixième de seconde pour que son corps réagisse et qu'un hurlement bestial sorte de sa gorge quand la boule de feu atteignit l'école sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, emprisonnant Alya à une fin certaine.

Ses jambes ne tinrent plus quand le bâtiment explosa, s'embrasant de toute part comme si une allumette venait d'être craquée dans une pièce remplie de gaz combustible. Elle ne sentit pas les bras d'Adrien la retenir et l'enserrer contre son torse, la protégeant du souffle chaud. Elle n'eut même aucune réaction quand il l'éloigna, hurlant son prénom et essayant de la secouer. Elle ne voyait que le bâtiment s'enflammer encore et encore sous ses yeux, les vitres exploser et le toit brûler comme s'il n'était fait que de papier.

Ses yeux océans ne reflétaient que les flammes entourant l'école, laissant passer derrière leur barrière des dizaines de perles salées qui s'écoulèrent sur ses joues pleines de poussières. Tout son corps tremblait et elle eut envie de vomir.

Puis ses deux mains touchèrent alors le sol, immaculé et glacial et elle fit face au visage désolé d'Adrien. Comme s'il ne venait pas de perdre lui aussi une amie. Comme s'il n'avait pas lui aussi le droit de pleurer. Comme si lui aussi ne pensait pas au fait qu'ils auraient pu empêcher cela.

Non.

Qu'**elle** aurait pu empêcher cela.

Tremblante, Marinette se détacha alors de la poigne du blond et serra les poings, laissant les larmes couler librement sur son visage. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant après tout, si ? Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

«Tikki... Transforme-moi,» murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Une douce lumière rouge l'entoura, réchauffant son corps gelé. Puis devant le corps paralysé de stupeur d'Adrien, Ladybug lui lança un regard vide de toute émotion et, se relevant puis armant son yo-yo, s'élança dans les cieux sans un mot de plus.

**.**

Vide. Si vide.

Les lèvres de Marinette étaient serrées. Ses gestes étaient calculés.

Tendus, ses muscles bougeaient comme un automate et son visage fermé n'eut aucune mimique quand une boule de feu le frôla, roussissant les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de sa coiffure.

Elle sautait, esquivait, frappait d'une vitesse éclair. Ses jambes ne semblaient jamais se poser et son corps était toujours en action.

Elle les avait entendus. La sirène. Stridente mais différente de celle qui animait auparavant les rues de Paris. Et les hurlements. Les pleurs. Parce qu'il y avait une victime. Parce que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez puissants pour ranimer les morts. Parce que le feu avait rongé tous ses espoirs. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus assez de force pour invoquer son Lucky Charm. Parce que sa gorge entravée n'arrivait pas à articuler la formule. Et parce qu'elle n'avait aucun répit face à ce meurtrier et qu'elle n'avait même plus conscience de sa solitude.

Chat Noir n'était pas là.

Mais plus rien ne semblait l'habiter à part ses réflexes et son instinct. Il n'y avait plus aucunes pensées, plus aucune lumière au fond de ses deux orbes bleues. Il n'y avait qu'un cœur brisé aux gestes mécaniques. Une poupée vide traînant un invisible poids.

Et cette flamme. Cette flamme qui apparaissait au fond de ses prunelles. Si vive. Si chaude.

Mais elle n'avait rien de réconfortant. Elle s'approchait, puis la fuyait sans que Ladybug ne puisse la toucher. Elle avait l'air de rire. Rire des yeux secs de l'héroïne. Rire de sa faiblesse. Rire de sa solitude. Puis elle ne ria plus. Parce qu'au fond de son cœur, elle avait senti de l'espoir.

L'espoir qu'après avoir libéré la victime du Papillon, elle pourrait le détruire. Le détruire définitivement.

Alors vint dans sa main un extincteur et l'héroïne s'empêcha de le laisser tomber par terre, de le jeter loin d'elle et songea que tout n'était que d'une cruelle ironie.

Le souffle coupé, elle ne ressentit même pas la peur quand elle fut plaquée au sol et que les flammes léchèrent de près ses poignets que l'akumatisé tenait dans ses mains. Avait-elle eu le souffle coupé elle aussi quand tout avait explosé ? Avait-elle sentit la chaleur ? Avait-elle souffert ? D'un coup de pied, elle repoussa la victime et enfin cette dernière s'immobilisa quand la matière glacée vint recouvrir et étreindre le feu qui l'entourait, le laissant aussi noir que du charbon. Dans un tintement que l'agitation couvrait tomba une balle de plomb de la même couleur que l'akuma avant sa purification.

En voyant le violet significatif du Papillon, Ladybug prit entre ses doigts l'objet ensorcelé et le réduisit en poudre en une pression. Face à elle, l'homme n'avait plus aucun repère et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'héroïne et qu'il lui adressa un regard perdu, elle ne put se retenir quand ses émotions l'assaillir. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dissocier du meurtrier et c'était certainement le signe qu'elle devait s'en aller. Fuir. Mais elle resta paralysée.

Alors son cœur se fragmenta. Des milliers de morceaux qui volèrent en éclat en un claquement de doigts. Sa tête lui tourna, et ses poings se serrèrent puis elle ne répondit plus de rien et se jeta sur lui.

Elle hurla, le frappa comme s'il n'était pas seulement une victime mais aussi un complice et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Elle ne pouvait se contrôler et refréner ses pulsions et alors quand elle constata qu'il ne se débattait plus, qu'il était inerte et que ses phalanges à elle n'étaient même pas douloureuses, elle sentit des bras puissants la tirer en arrière tandis que l'homme, évanoui, était pris en charge par des pompiers qui ne firent même pas attention à elle.

Son cœur rata un battement. Puis il pulsa avec force quand elle reconnut la chevelure particulièrement ébouriffée de son compagnon.

Et alors elle agit sans réfléchir et le repoussa avec force, le laissant abasourdi. La flamme dans son regard semblait réanimer la mécanique de son corps et les larmes qui avaient désertées ses deux prunelles océans revinrent se loger tout près d'une barrière prête à voler en éclat.

«Où étais-tu ?!» croassa la brune d'une voix dont les sanglots bloquant la gorge avaient enrouée.

Un silence lui répondit et devant le visage figé du jeune homme, elle eut l'impression de perdre une deuxième personne. Il avait dû le sentir que cette fois-ci était différente. Que le silence, les tremblements de terre, les cris, l'alarme qui n'avait cessé de retentir, plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé devant le temps que mettait Ladybug à terrasser le vilain, n'étaient pas normaux. Après tout ce temps à combattre ensemble... Mais il n'avait pas été là. Il ne s'était pas montré. Et devant son mutisme sur les raisons de son absence, Marinette eut envie de vomir.

Les pas de Chat Noir crépitaient sur la neige, laissant des traces derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, son visage exprimait une profonde tristesse mais elle avait besoin d'un autre coupable. Elle avait besoin de jeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Ne pas être la seule à se noyer. Une larme coula cependant le long de sa joue quand son partenaire la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas s'il était au courant. Elle se demandait même comment il aurait pu l'être.

Pas une seule seconde elle ne pensa à Adrien et au fait qu'elle s'était dévoilée devant lui. Marinette s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était une bouée, comme s'il était la lumière vers laquelle elle devait se diriger, vers laquelle elle devait nager pour se sortir du fond. Elle se sentit vulnérable et égoïste d'avoir songé ne serait-ce qu'à le faire couler lui aussi.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu de toutes manières.

Il était trop stable. Trop confiant. Il était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas à cet instant.

«Quel spectacle touchant.»

Les membres de la jeune femme se tendirent en un instant et elle se sentit défaillir. En plus de cinq ans de combat, elle avait eu l'occasion d'entendre ce timbre de voix. Elle l'avait cauchemardé. Elle avait rêvé que tout s'arrête. Elle avait espéré tant de fois qu'il renonce. Elle avait comprit que jamais il n'abandonnerait. Et ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais abandonner non plus. C'était eux deux contre le reste du monde. C'était Ladybug et Chat Noir. Depuis toujours. Depuis les origines.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il se montrerait. Pas maintenant. Pas au moment où elle se sentait si vulnérable. Pas à l'instant même où il la tirait des profondeurs. Elle sentit alors son coéquipier se détacher lentement et il sembla que la place fut vide. Il n'y avait plus aucune agitation. Les bruits de la ville ne couvraient plus leurs respirations saccadées et semblaient s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elle fit face au sourire cruel du Papillon, Marinette songea que c'était la fin. Rien ne pouvait recoller en quelques secondes les morceaux brisés de son cœur et là, dans la plénitude de la soirée, le visage d'Alya lui apparaissait plus nettement encore. L'explosion, les flammes, la poussière qui était venue se déposer sur son visage tandis qu'elle hurlait et pleurait, détruite. Détruite par la culpabilité, la tristesse et la colère.

Chat Noir, protecteur, se mit en position de combat. Comme toujours, il gardait son sang-froid et si Ladybug n'avait pas remarqué le tremblements de ses jambes, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était insensible à la panique. À tous moments le Papillon pouvait créer un akuma et alors ce serait la fin. Et il le savait. Il le savait car ses yeux exprimaient de l'espoir. L'espoir que Marinette avait perdu. L'espoir qu'il lui avait volé.

Alors, des trois sentiments, la jeune femme décida de se concentrer sur le dernier et fermant les yeux, elle saisit la main du blond qui se tourna vers elle.

«Détransformation.»

Sous les yeux du véritable meurtrier et de son partenaire, le costume rougeoyant de Ladybug laissa place à une jeune femme au regard sombre. Glapissant quand elle aperçut la silhouette du Papillon, Tikki se mit alors à supplier Marinette.

«Ne fais pas ça Marinette. Tu sais ce qu'il a dit. Tu sais ce que tu risques. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu-...»

Mais la petite créature à pois noirs fut coupée dans son élan.

«Marinette Dupain-Cheng. J'aurais dû me douter toutes ces années que Ladybug se cachait derrière la petite apprentie styliste. Mais quelle belle surprise ! Aurais-tu décidé d'abandonner ? T'avouerais-tu vaincue ?» railla leur ennemi dans un sourire féroce.

Un mouvement de cape interpella la jeune femme et alors sous ses yeux apparut Mayura. Dans sa robe bleue, elle n'avait pas le même rictus cruel que son acolyte et alors qu'elle dépliait son éventail, l'étudiante prit le poignet de Chat Noir dans sa main et le tira à elle.

«C'est aujourd'hui.»

Les sourcils froncés du jeune homme se déridèrent et elle lut toute sa peur dans son regard vert de félin. Elle aurait aimé lui avouer ses sentiments ce soir-là. Elle aurait aimé le rassurer et qu'il lui fasse un de ses jeux de mot dont il avait le secret. Elle aurait aimé que tout ne soit qu'un mirage. Mais devant l'éclair de compréhension qui passa dans ses deux prunelles, elle comprit à son tour qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. La silhouette agile de Chat Noir se déplaça devant elle, lui offrant les quelques secondes précieuses dont elle avait besoin. Lui lançant une dernière œillade, elle imprima alors les traits de son visage, de la courbe droite de son nez à ses lèvres charnues. Elle détesta la faiblesse qui s'emparait d'elle et la peur de ne pas réussir. Elle ne pensa à aucun instant au véritable risque. Elle ne se le permettait pas.

«Tikki...»

Le rougeoiement de son kwami vint se mouvoir devant elle et alors en voyant ses grands yeux bleus, si semblable aux siens, embués, Marinette sentit la colère l'envahir et ne la refréna pas. Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était la seule issue. Elle imagina les hurlements de sa meilleure amie, la tristesse infinie de Nino, le traumatisme de ses amis et puisa au fond d'elle la force d'abaisser les derniers remparts de son esprit. S'écroulant au sol, sa respiration s'accéléra et alors elle sut que c'était le moment.

«MAINTENANT.» cria-t-elle et alors Tikki ferma les yeux et traversa le corps de sa porteuse.

Il n'y eut d'abord rien d'autre que le corps immobilisé de la jeune femme. Le froid paralysant ses membres, les cris au loin de Chat Noir qui s'était lancé à l'assaut de Mayura et du Papillon. Puis elle se mit à convulser, son corps fut pris de tremblements et un rayon écarlate le traversa. Illuminant la place, elle semblait possédée. Inanimée, la silhouette de Marinette s'éleva dans les airs et alors, sous les yeux écarquillés de son coéquipier, elle se posa lentement au sol et lorsque l'héroïne ouvrit les yeux, deux orbes d'un rouge sang qui semblaient luire d'une lueur vengeresse fit face aux trois personnages. Entourée d'une brume fumeuse aux allures de flammes, ce qui semblait être le corps de Marinette n'était plus qu'un habitacle dont l'âme s'était recroquevillée pour accueillir une divinité supérieure.

«Suzaku...»

Murmuré, le nom attira son attention à l'étrange silhouette qui tourna son attention vers le Papillon d'un geste lent. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune action ne soit entreprise puis enfin les lèvres de Marinette s'étirèrent en un sourire sinistre. Une émotion d'effroi prit place sur le visage masqué du vilain et il recula d'un pas.

«Non c'est impossible,...» souffla-t-il, stupéfait. «Elle devrait être morte !» s'écria-t-il en pointant la silhouette toujours immobile de l'étudiante.

Puis alors qu'il semblait comprendre toute l'étendue de la puissance de son ennemie, cette dernière d'un mouvement souple invoqua un pouvoir alors jamais vu et une lumière aveuglante éclaira toute la place, laissant un oiseau de feu s'élever dans les cieux et foncer droit sur le Papillon et Mayura.

**.**

Le corps de Marinette s'écroula à terre. La place était balayée par la poussière et quelques vestiges des flammes du phénix s'accrochaient aux divers branchages dénudés des arbres. Une goutte. Deux gouttes. La neige, écrasant manteau dont certains endroits avaient réchappé au combat, fut teintée d'un liquide vermillon. Tourné vers l'horizon, le visage blafard de Marinette tranchait avec l'épais liquide carmin qui s'écoulait de son nez et teintait ses lèvres pâles.

Le crissement des pneus, les bruits de pas craquelant le givre, l'agitation prit place et un brouhaha s'empara du lieu autrefois silencieux. Immobile, Chat Noir croisa le regard de son père. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il regardait. Écroulée sur le sol, le visage masqué de Mayura avait fait place à Nathalie et cette dernière sanglotait tandis qu'un policier la relevait, insensible, et la faisait rentrer dans une voiture de fonction. Son cœur se serra. Puis il entendit un nom, crié, et il se retourna.

En voyant le père de Marinette prendre sa fille dans ses bras et la serrer avec force contre lui, il sentit son cœur se briser en un milliard de morceaux. Tout lui revint. De ses yeux embués à son expression résolue et alors il s'approcha de la fille qu'il aimait et posa une main sur l'épaule de Tom Dupain, ne pouvant se résoudre à regarder le visage si pâle et inerte de la jeune femme. En sentant les épaules du boulanger tressauter sous son contact, il retint ses propres sanglots. Puis on s'agita autours d'eux. Et alors il le vit. Son ombre ramasser une broche d'un violet pâle et s'enfoncer dans la noirceur sans attirer aucune attention. Et alors qu'il allait le rattraper, il se sentit vidé de toutes ses forces et puisant dans ses dernières ressources, s'élança dans les airs.

Il allait se réveiller.

**.**

"25 mai 2018,

Le 16 décembre 2017. Mes souvenirs sont flous. Je me souviens de la joie, du froid et d'Adrien. Je me souviens d'_Elle _mais je n'arrive toujours pas à écrire son nom. Il résonne en moi. J'ai l'impression que tous attendent que je le prononce pour pouvoir souffler et annoncer que j'ai fais mon deuil. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ils disent que je dois penser à moi, que j'aurais pu_ la_ rejoindre. Je n'ose dire que c'est ce qui m'a insufflé du courage. Mes parents n'arrivent pas à croire que je leur aie caché mon identité secrète, ils doivent encore faire le lien avec tous mes mensonges, se remémorer et s'inquiéter de tout ce que j'ai pu affronter. Je sais que c'est la seule chose qui leur permet de se rassurer car ils n'ont jamais pu le faire toutes ces années.

Ma vie est en suspens, je deviens folle d'entendre le bip du cardiogramme et chaque nuit je regarde ma fenêtre car il apparaîtra peut-être. Il a maigrit, ses cernes se sont creusées et son visage est terne, mais il est la seule personne qui redonne un sens à toute cette aventure. Parce qu'il me comprend. Je sais qu'il s'en est voulu de m'avoir laissé risquer ma vie, qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir été là et de m'avoir laissé me débrouiller. Il essaye de se racheter, et quelque chose s'est brisé en nous, je le sens. Sinon il n'éviterait pas mon regard et je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être en sucre quand je tente un contact. Mais sa présence est tellement apaisante que je le laisse et parfois, quand je fais semblant de dormir, je l'entends pleurer.

Il a perdu quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi et l'étincelle dans son regard semble s'éteindre petit à petit. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux doit se faire réparer. Tout est fini."

Ariane posa le carnet de sa mère sur le côté et renifla. Son regard fut attiré vers l'horloge face à elle et elle soupira. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et un silence pesant régnait dans le manoir. Elle n'aurait su dire à quel moment ce silence était passé d'apaisant à glaçant mais en entendant du bruit dans la chambre à côté d'elle, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent et elle essuya une larme qui glissa le long de sa joue. Serrant contre elle le carnet, elle souffla un bon coup et se leva, traversant son immense chambre pour venir appuyer sur la poignée et rejoindre la pièce d'à côté.

Trois coups plus tard, elle fit face à Eliott qui la prit dans ses bras et elle fondit en sanglots.

«Ils ne sont pas rentrés,» souffla-t-elle, la gorge enrouée.

La chaleur réconfortante de son frère lui permit de se calmer et elle serra plus fort le t-shirt du blond quand il lui répondit.

«Maman et papa sont chez Chloé et Luka. Il y a eu du grabuge dans le 5ème. Ils ne rentreront pas avant demain soir. Je crois qu'ils ont dû convoquer tante Alix et Rose.»

Le sang d'Ariane se glaça.

«Tante Alix est chez Chloé et Luka ?»

Eliott avait dû sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix puisqu'il resserra son étreinte et hocha la tête, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Les yeux perdus dans le vide et les lèvres pincées, Ariane acquiesça.

«Oui. Tout ira bien.»

**. .**

**.**

**. . .**

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour les personnages d'Ariane et d'Ella, je me suis inspirée physiquement des dessins d'une artiste anglophone. Elle est sous le nom de [toriitorii_] sur instagram et même si de ce que j'ai compris, les deux filles représentées sont Emma Agreste (la fille de Mari et Adrien) et d'un de ses OC's et qu'elles auraient une relation amoureuse (ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas dans cette histoire), vous pouvez vous faire une idée de comment je me représente mes deux OC's avec ses dessins ! Merci à elle pour son travail !

**LIENS : **Impossible de mettre les liens, à mon grand regret ! Mais allez voir son compte !


End file.
